Let Me Leave Three Words Behind ( Chinese Version)
by CrystalTears631
Summary: Daring to look up, the young boy with the same jet black hair as the man holding him found himself staring at a group of people, all in the same black suits bearing a similar crest to his father; the crest of the Vongola. This summary and story does not belong to me,it belongs to Citrus Sunscreen. This is the Chinese translation.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Let Me Leave Three Words Behind( Chinese Version)/让我留下三个字

Author: Citrus Sunscreen

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or the plot of this story. I am just the translator.

AN: The Chinese names of the following characters are as shown.

Hibari Kyouya：恭弥云雀

Rokudo Mukuro:六道骸

Sawada Tsunayoshi：泽田纲吉

Gokudera Hayato：狱寺隼人

Yamamoto Takeshi：山本武

Chrome Dokuro: I don't know Chrome's Chinese name, so I am using the Chinese version of Nagi, which is凪

Hibird: Hibird does not have a Chinese name, so I am combining the first part of Hibari's name and bird, which makes it恭鸟

Namimori Middle School: 並盛学院

第一章：沾满血的回忆

他的头在那温暖的胸膛上依靠着。他依然听得见父亲的喘嘘声，奔驰的脚步声，及抱着他奔跑的男人的嘀咕声。他跑得越来越快，不断地转入小巷，避开大街，犹如他们身在迷宫内。小男孩不知道究竟发生了什么事。他紧紧地抓着父亲的衣服，把头钻进父亲的西装，弄乱了领带。

他忽然感觉到自己在地面上，不过父亲的手臂还继续缠绕着他，保护着他。与他父亲拥有一样乌黑头发的男孩望了上去，发现自己看着一群人。他们都穿着西装。而西装上都有与他父亲身上的纹章的东西，那就是彭格烈家族的纹章。

他理所当然地应该感到欣慰，但他看见父亲喘不过气地倒下了，而身边的人都持着手枪，准备按下扳机。小男孩默默地注视着那些陌生的脸孔，紧紧地抱着父亲，无法知道他们为何会落得如此的下场。

"彭格烈家族第十任的云使者，这是上司下的命令，请不要回避。你有任何遗言吗？"这句话出自于那群人其中一位的嘴巴。

云使者缓缓地站了起来。他把小孩藏到他身后，让小男孩对着后巷的墙壁。恭弥云雀斜视了他们。他的柺松松地挂在他的腰旁。"只有我吗？"即使面对着这样的情况，他的嗓音还是那么地充满威胁性。

在那儿的人们都安静了。没人敢动半寸。云使者的嗓音是那么的严肃，充满危险性。围绕着他的彭格列家族成员们都深感压力。在云使者的出现时，大家都感到不安。

"那当然啊。这是彭格列家族最上层的成员们的决定，我们也只是任由他们摆布罢了。对这些东西应该最了解的人就是你了，彭格列家族的云使者。"

说话的男人慢慢地说："很可惜的，你的儿子并不会这么快与你同归于尽。"

云使者慢慢地转身，面对着他的儿子。他抱着他，痛苦地说："帮我照顾恭鸟。如果他问起我，告诉它，对不起！"

小男孩不知道即将发生的事。他紧紧地抱着父亲，深怕自己没机会与父亲这样地拥抱了。

小男孩至今还对那一刻耿耿于怀。那回忆留下的阴影，无法被删除。他还记得鲜血流下他手臂的感觉，刺耳的枪声。

他不记得父亲在那一刻的表情，只记得鲜红的血慢慢地从父亲的伤口溢出。父亲的头发盖着了他的脸，儿子也看不见父亲临死前的最后一幕。

血。他发现自己的手被父亲的血染红了。他，也因恐惧而倒下，那群人满意的笑声在他耳边回荡。

一个挺年轻的男孩睁开了双眼，望着镜子中的自己。他紧握着拳头，走向浴室，尝试洗脱那不存在的血。这是他的日常作息，从令人厌恨的回忆中逃脱，却发现自己还看得见那双充满恨的眼神和父亲的血。

他一边诅咒着，一边将並盛学院的制服穿上。他努力地想整理蓬乱的头发，但不成功。他对着恭鸟说了早安后，便冲忙地跑出了那狭窄的单人套房。

不久之后，他察觉到自己又被人跟踪了。他没回头，也没承认那些人的存在。他知道他们和他的父亲来自同一个黑手党，但他没必要与他们有任何关系。

他疯狂地跑向学校，恭鸟也跟在他的后头。小男孩发现自己不想知道那黑手党家族的事。那家族，是如此的残暴，连自己的成员也不手下留情。染红的双手，消失的父亲，他不让自己想到这些慢慢侵蚀他的儿时回忆。

这些沾满鲜血的回忆。

男孩在校门关闭之前到了学校。他大口大口的喘嘘着，胸口感到有点闷痛。他虽然迟到了，但老师也置之不理。男孩走到了他的位子，躺下后便睡着了。这也是他的日常习惯。

在一个被遗失宝藏和不同神明雕像布置的房间，站着一群注视着他们领导者的人。他们的领导者玩弄着双手，似乎在全神贯注地考虑着某问题。

"他是不是应该正式被介绍入他的家族了？"一个微弱，但具有权威的声音说道。

没人说话。他们都心里有数这问题的答复。使者们都不想破坏十代目的心情，便默不作声地站在那儿，让他继续。

彭格列家族的使者们都沉浸在他们的思想内。他们对云使者留下的男孩都抱有各自的想法和意见。

墙壁上的时钟继续发出嘀嗒嘀嗒的声音，让使者们都明白，无论他们想得多久，时间一样会过。时间，是如此的宝贵。

彭格列家族的雾使者无法再忍受这沉默，有信心地说："我们应该让他来到我们身边。我们都知道，他迟早都会追寻我们。而且，他是—"

雾使者停了下来。她不敢继续说下去，因为六道骸在此刻进入了房间。他的莲花在房间的每一个角落都出现。

阿纲望了上去，对他笑一笑；狱寺却哼了一声。狱寺习惯了这种无聊又戏剧化的出场。他们毕竟都在一起这么多年了。

"泽田纲吉，我有个要求。"六道骸轻声说道。

彭格列云使者的儿子忽然站了起来，从课室跑出去。他慢慢地穿过学校，走向屋顶，父亲的遗言在他脑海里浮现。他，不知为何，感觉上有人在呼唤他。


	2. Chapter 2

_第二章：没问的问题_

_Chapter 2: Questions Not Asked_

Hibari Kyouya：恭弥云雀

Rokudo Mukuro:六道骸

Sawada Tsunayoshi：泽田纲吉

Gokudera Hayato：狱寺隼人

Yamamoto Takeshi：山本武

Chrome Dokuro: I don't know Chrome's Chinese name, so I am using the Chinese version of Nagi, which is凪

Ryohei Sasagawa: 笹川 了平

Hibird: Hibird does not have a Chinese name, so I am combining the first part of Hibari's name and bird, which makes it恭鸟

Namimori Middle School: 並盛学院

_他眨了几下，试图明白另一人邪恶的微笑。他其实应该在想，为什么那人会与他在床上。但，他没这么想。为什么？只有他会知道_

_恭弥云雀一面蹬着他，一面把他推开。他轻吻了他的额头，这是他对哪个人唯一的示爱方法。云使者不为他那充满淤青和抓痕的躯体感到羞愧。他下了床，走到厕所，没察觉那双炯炯有神的眼睛正观察着他的一举一动。_

_他感到具有占有性的双手抱着他时，他并没颤抖。他与他赤裸的身体接触时，他没移动。当六道骸推下了他，让他平躺着，他也没说什么。不过，当他感觉她的嘴唇吻他时，而当那感觉变成了牙齿撕破了表皮的感觉，他的眼球扩大。鲜红的血液，慢慢地流下他的下巴。_

_咬人，不是他最擅长的吗？_

_云雀认为自己并不是顺服，认为自己不比这男人虚弱，更加认为自己并不享受那幻影师赐予他的注意。六道骸慢慢地插入了他，让云雀即喘嘘，又呻吟。他告诉自己，他顺服于雾使者是因为他能够，所以才这么做。_

_他可以做很多东西。但他没有。所以？为什么他让六道骸占有他？_

_当他感觉自己快抵达高潮时，他颤抖着抓着六道骸的背后。他尖锐的指甲，留下了抓痕。他，享受着他与他之间的摩擦，云雀认为，一个如此让他感到困扰的问题不应该被提问。因此，他无视了这问题。_

_他呻吟着，享受着被他注意的感觉。_

那房间十分安静。没人回答了六道骸的问题。他们，选择与宁静作为答复。他依然微笑着，但没重复他的要求。

泽田纲吉抬了头，凝视着雾使者。

"你的要求是什么？"十代目的声音完全不具有疑心。

其他的使者们认为，六道骸的要求不是什么好事。气氛顿时变得僵硬。

"很简单"。让我见这男孩。我能让他为你工作，但我相信他会为我服务得更周到。"

"你这句话究竟是什么意思？！"狱寺一面尖叫着，一面拿出了炸药，准备抛向雾使者。

山本在这时候拔出了剑，切断了炸药的上端。

"第一个规则就是，不能与其他使者战斗"山本熟练地把剑放回了鞘。

了平指向六道骸说："对了，我们应该听听他想至极地说什么。"

狱寺愤愤不平地道歉。阿纲注视着这情况，沉思着。

男孩抵达了屋顶。他发现自己感到害怕。直觉告诉他不要去屋顶，但他已经抵达那儿了，而那里，也没人。

"孩子，这里没人吧？"他听见了呼唤他的嗓音。

男孩转身，吓得跌坐在地上。后面明明没人啊。。。。。他往上看，也没人。男孩疑惑地往下看，看见了一朵莲花。

在那一刻，世界与他的心脏仿佛停止移动。莲花让他的脑海里浮现父亲的样子；血与莲花，一切栩栩如生。区区一朵莲花，让男孩倒在地上，痛苦不堪

他尖叫着把头缩起来，不让他那灰蓝色的双眼看见莲花。情绪与记忆错从的交响曲让他头痛难忍。他，昏倒了。他看见的最后一幕，就是一双奇怪的眼睛。

男孩醒来时，已经傍晚。他的尖叫声导致了一起骚动。万一他在屋顶上出了什么事，那岂不是破坏了学校的名誉？

他擦着眼睛，没什么注意周围环境，直到一个人把手搭上他的肩膀。

男孩转身时，看见了他。

"十代目，让他这样去安全吗？"

阿纲镇定地回答道："放心，在我们这么多人当中，他是最佳人选。"

山本拍打狱寺的背后。"不用这么担心，搞不好你会有皱纹呢~"

了平绑好领带，向阿纲说了几句就离开了。凪，山本和狱寺也陆陆续续地离开。阿纲悠闲地一面吃一平送来的拉面，一面看漫画。他也没什么东西做，毕竟在这段期间，他身为老大的工作挺简单。

阿纲不知为何，开始感到不安。他把拉面留在桌上，匆匆跑出去，不忘留下字条。

_忘了购物。_

男孩望着那奇怪的眼睛。红色的瞳孔让他害怕。如果仔细观察，能看到在他眼球内有"六"这个字。男孩着迷地靠近他，想要在更近的距离注视那眼睛。

六道骸一面笑着，一面握着男孩的脸孔，轻吻他的额头。

男孩哭了。六道骸也被他的举动吓着。"我做错了吗？"他问道。

云雀的儿子轻轻地说："十年了。"

六道骸抹干了男孩的眼泪，听着他把从前的故事说出来。

"爸爸以前在每个早上会抱着我，吻我的额头。"男孩越说越激动，最后哽咽了起来。

六道骸抱着男孩，玩弄那乌黑的头发，那多么熟悉的头发。他笑不出了，因为想到了不该记得的回忆。他哭不出来，让男孩哭个够。他们俩，依然都是孩子。

复仇。那孩子一定想报仇。但，究竟想置谁于死地呢？

这问题，太早了。

六道骸在男孩耳边嘀咕了几句。不是问题，而是协议。

"加入彭格列家族。"


End file.
